Cosmo Moon
by Six Different Kyotos to Elise
Summary: When Nanaki and his mother escape the Holy War at Cosmo Canyon, where do they go? Wutai. There, Nanki goes to the local high school and makes some new friends. But when he meets Kimahri, his world is turned upside-down. KimahrixNanaki
1. Prolouge

Cosmo Moon

Prologue

The bus banged and shuddered loudly, waking Nanaki from his sleep. He rasied his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes slowly. All around him, children chattered exictedly about the things they would do on their first day of high school.

Nanaki sat up slighty in his chair and peared out the window. Buildings flew past as the bus drove on. Reaching down, he began to stroke the fur on his tail.

It had been two years since Nanaki and his mother had escaped the war fought on Cosmo canyon between the people of Yevon and the ones who worshipped the Goddess of harmony, Cosmos.

This very war was the sole reason that Nanaki's father, Seto, had departed to the Farplane.

The town of Wutai was now far behind them. Sinking low into his chair, Nanaki reached into his back pocket and withdrew his cellphone. Fingers moving fastly, he sent a text to his best friend.

"I'll meet you at the bench outside the bus stop.

Love, Nanaki"

Shuddering, the old bus began to slow. Taking a deep breath, Nanaki gathered his school items and stood, ready to get off.


	2. Act 1: Adapting

Act 2: Adapting

There was a swooping feeling in Nanaki's stomach as he tumbled out of the school bus onto the hard ground below. Spitting dirt out of his mouth, he snarled loudly out a child who dared to make fun of his fall.

Nanaki fought against the jousterling crowd of high-schoolers towards the small collection of benches near the bus stop.

Sitting there, with his back turned to Nanaki, was a dirty blonde-haired boy of 13. Smiling to himself, Nanaki stealtherly crept towards the boy without making a sound. When he was in arms length, Nanaki leaned foward until his mouth was next to the other boy's ear. He breathed slowly outwards, gaining satisfaction as the boy went rigid with fear.

"NYHAAAA!" Screamed Tidus. Whirling around, Tidus readyed himself for a fight. However, he calmed down when he saw his best friend of two years.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU FUCKING PRICK?!" Tidus yelled at the top of his lungs, not seeming to care about the other year 7s occuping the surrounding benches.

Nanaki laughed loudly at his friends reaction. "You're so easily scared, Tidus." At that moment the school bell rang loudly over the campus, signaling the two boys to make their way to their form room.

* * *

"Good morning, children. My name is Mr. Lionheart. That's L-I-O-N, like the animal, and heart. You know, the thing that keeps you alive. Put them together,not that hard." Mr. Lionheart said in a constant monotone.

"Any crap from you kids and it's straight to the head master's office. That's your only warning. Now," he continued, sweeping his glance across the room. " You will all stand in turn and introduce yourselves.

* * *

After a few days in the classroom, Nanaki came to learn each of his classmate's names. Apart from himself and Tidus, there was Shuyin, a quiet boy who looked quite like Tidus, Irvine, a self confident boy with an obsession with hunting, Yuna, Tidus's cousin, Rikku, a hyperactive girl and Yuna's best friend, Roxas, the class bookworm and Demyx, Roxas's best friend.

* * *

After spending two weeks getting used to the daily routine of high school, Nanaki found himself being dragged along to meet Tidus's and Yuna's 'friend group'.

The trio pushed past groups of older students as they made their way towards the forest that surrounded the school.

The trees were around them were thick, and the undergrowth scratched painfully against Nanaki's legs. "Where are you taking me guys?" he asked as they ventered further into the forest. "We're taking you to meet some of our other friends" Tidus replied cheerfully. Nanaki looked at his blonde friend doubtfully. "You have other friends?" He asked. Tidus pushed him fowards. "Just keep walking." He grumbled.

* * *

After navigating through the forest for 10 minutes, the trio came to a vast clearing. Looking around, Nanaki spotted a group of teenagers chatting loudly by a stream. "Hey guys!" Tidus called out as he strolled confidently towards his friends. "I've got someone I want y'all to meet!"

At once Nanaki was surrounded by people. Each of them introduced themselves in turn. There was Zexion, Cloud, Wakka, Reno, Axel and Squall. Nanaki enjoyed talking with them all, but all he could think about was the boy who still sat at the stream, stroking thw water without looking up.

The boy looked older than the other children. Long, silver hair fell over his face and flowed down his back. His face held a calm deminour. Nanaki also noted the the boy had a long, midnight-blue tail with silver tufts of fur at the end.

"Who's that guy by the river?" Nanaki asked Cloud, curious to know the identity of the boy who had caught Nanaki's attention so easily. Looking over,Cloud replied. "That's Kimahri. You may think he's rude for not coming to talk to you. But Kimahri has always been... quiet." Nanaki continued to stare at Kimahri. A few minutes passed and the older boy finally met Nanaki's gaze.

The small boy gasped. Kimahri's eyes were a deep, golden yellow and his pupels were cat-like slits.

Nanaki's eyes quickly fell to the floor as blood rushed to his face. What was wrong with him?

* * *

By the time Nanaki had reached his small home, the sky was stained red, as if ripped open by a knife. The boy allowed himself to look up for a small moment, feeling the evening breeze through his hair. Nanaki withdrew a small red key from the front pocket of his shorts, unlocked the front door and stepped into the dark hallway.

Nanaki flinged his school bag into the loungeroom. Sighing, he flicked on the kitchen light and picked up a plate of cookies from the bench, devourering eight in a blink of the eye.

His room was small, but wide. It's walls were painted red and decorated with white Cherry Blossom trees. Nanaki's mother loved to paint.

On his bedside table, among other things, was a small, framed photo. A young man with flaming red hair was piggy-backing a small boy. Both of them had tails. Nanaki smiled sadly as memories of his father rushed into his mind, memories he tried to stamp back down into a dark place in his mind. But they always came.

Nanaki lowed himself down onto his small bed and gazed out the window as a small cat ran from it's hiding place behind a garbage bin.

Sighing, Nanaki's thoughts travled back to the events of his school day. An image jumped out from the others, as clear as if somebody burned it into his mind. It was an image of a boy with flowing, silver hair.

"Kimahri..." Nanaki muttered under his breath. 'It's strange,' Nanaki thought. 'How someone I've never talked to can affect me so. I need to at least talk to him.'

Propping himself up with his elbow, Nanaki switched off his lamp and allowed the darkness of sleep to swallow him.


End file.
